


Call It a Draw

by fotoshop_cutout



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/pseuds/fotoshop_cutout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's breath came out in warm puffs before he propped himself up on his elbows. He grinned and acted as if this didn't surprise the shit out of him. “You win.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call It a Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lorne/Sheppard - you win

You might think that John Sheppard was the scrappy one, but considering he was currently losing against his second-in-command, Major Evan Lorne, in a sparring match he was starting to think that he was either losing it or Lorne was scrappier than he had given him credit for. He tried to gain some ground by feinting one way and then attacking low on the other side, but Lorne seemed to be reading his mind and blocked it, issuing a counter that literally swept him off his feet.

He dropped with a _thud_ onto the mats, eyes wide as he looked up at Lorne. Usually John won. That was how this went—Lorne usually wasn't this on his game. John's breath came out in warm puffs before he propped himself up on his elbows. He grinned and acted as if this didn't surprise the shit out of him.

“You win.”

Lorne gives him a hand up with a smile that John knows means that he'll be bragging over lunch later.

{break}

Drills were usually boring as hell. Today's seemed to be going no differently. Really it was more to make sure that the marines were kept busy and on their toes, ready for anything that might happen while they were on Atlantis. The permanents led the way, making sure that everything went smoothly and the newbies learned what they needed to. Not so much fun if you'd done the drills a million times before.

Which was why it all fell apart when Sheppard wasn't responding on his radio. Evan had pulled out the life signs detector, trying to get his unit rounded up and in the best formation they could muster what with the drill having them be split into pairs. He was turning a corner and talking to a newbie who had managed to get himself lost when he was efficiently disarmed and knocked on his ass. His handgun was knocked swiftly from his hand and he was pressed against the floor with an arm thrust up beneath his chin. He was huffing in frustration as his eyes met Sheppard's.

“Really? You just couldn't stand it could you.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Sheppard's response was tight. Evan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I can tell.” He got pressed further into the floor and the arm on his throat nearly choked him. He strangled out the words, half growling with his irritation. This was such immature behavior. “Fine, I get it. You win.”

{break}

John might have admitted that he was a little competitive. After all, he was supposed to be the Military Commander for Atlantis and he couldn't very well go around with his second-in-command beating him at every turn. So yeah, maybe he'd taken things a bit too far by messing with the drills for his chance to take Lorne by surprise, but he never expected Lorne to be so sassy about the whole thing. And now the Major had arranged his team in such a way during the annual paintball tournament when they were all on leave back to Earth, so that John was more or less out of places to run and quickly running low on ammo. He held himself as still as possible, ducked in the crevice where he was sure that no enemies had seen him go.

He was backing up a little bit as one of them started advancing on his hiding place, carefully placing his feet so he wouldn't be stepping on anything that might make too much noise. He was so busy backing up and focusing on being silent so they might overlook his little hidey hole that he didn't see Lorne sneaking up behind him. A wolf whistle that made him whip around, getting his gun caught against his chest and making him curse it's unreasonable length when the paint splattered against his chest.

When he looked up the smarmy bastard was grinning from ear to ear and snickering at his expense. John may or may not have stomped his feet and acted childishly. Once he got he and his gun free he started to stalk off, grumbling. Lorne, with a smug smile plastered on his face turned to watch him leave.

“Excuse me, what was that?” He teased.

John grumbled louder and gave an almost constipated look before he muttered more loudly, “I said 'you win.'”

{break}

Evan knew it was coming. He expected something on the Daedalus, to be perfectly honest, but Sheppard seemed to be taking his time. It got the point where Evan had even started to forget to be on guard around his CO. Then, and only then, did Sheppard strike.

So now Evan was trapped in a transporter with McKay who was going ballistic about air and claustrophobia and just plain wouldn't stop talking. Sheppard had been good before, after that first mission when he sent the two of them off together after Ford he had never made Evan put up with the infuriating scientist. This time, though, he'd decided that in the midst of a crisis that Evan really needed to escort McKay to where he needed to be.

Except nothing goes according to plan in Atlantis, so while Sheppard had Ronon and Teyla with him, Evan was stuck in a transporter that wouldn't accept even the simplest of commands. Evan was pretty sure they weren't about to run out of air, like McKay was clearly fearing, so he just bounced on the balls of his feet. McKay managed to talk Zelenka through fixing what needed to be fixed and John kept riling the Canadien up more. Evan really should have known. The crisis was averted, everything returned to normal except that the transporter still wasn't working—it hadn't been a side effect like McKay had thought it was—so they were stuck in the transporter for quite a while more.

When Sheppard finally opened the door both McKay and Evan scrambled up from their positions seated on the floor. McKay made it out first and walked briskly down the hall, ready to rip into poor Zelenka who had done nothing but be helpful all day. Sheppard smirked, “How did you enjoy your day off, Major?”

Evan felt the urge to punch him for that, but he just ducked his head and mumbled as he walked past the man, admitting defeat. “You win. For now.”

{break}

John wasn't entirely sure when he had stopped taking it seriously—probably because he knew that a whole day being trapped with Rodney in a transporter was trying at the very least—but he'd started to think of it as more like a game. He didn't even think that maybe Lorne wasn't happy and so he might retaliate a bit viciously because it didn't seem to be in the Major's nature. Luckily enough for him, he was right.

It came in the form of Lorne having bribed the cooks to make everyone Sheppard's favourite dessert—except for John. And this didn't last a day, oh no, it lasted a week. Not once did he get that blue jello. By the end of the second day he'd figured out what was going on by scaring some of the newer marines into admitting what was going on, but he didn't relent until the end of the week when he hung his head as he stood in front of Lorne's desk.

“I give. You win.”

Lorne chuckled and invited him over for blue jello once they were off duty. John might have been a little too enthusiastic about it. Maybe. But come on, it was blue jello.

{break}

John didn't mind giving him two in a row, if it meant more of this. Their dog tags clanged together, pinned now between their chests as Evan kept him pinned down to the bed. John moaned as they rocked their hips into each other, and Evan's broad hand fluttered up his sides. John arched and huffed against Evan's open mouth, slick tongues tangling together in a sloppy kiss.

He reached up with one hand, cupping the base of Evan's skull to keep him within kissing distance and with the other hand he reached down between them to wrap around their dicks. He pumped them together, feeling the slickness of the precum as he slid his fingers up and down. They didn't last very long this first time, but even as the cum was cooling on their skin and they were catching their breath, John licked the shell of Evan's ear before he whispered into it.

“You win.”

Evan's chuckle rumbled through his chest and it made John smile. Evan twisted around from his resting position and pressed an open mouth kiss to John's neck and then his jaw before diving in to claim his lips. When he pulled back he grinned.

“Oh, I don't know. I think we could call this one a draw.”


End file.
